


Rebel Radio

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Anakin came to his senses in the moment Palpatine admitted what he was, and fled. That didn't mean he was finished with the fight.





	1. Anakin

After Palpatine's revelation, the path felt clearer than ever for Anakin Skywalker, but it would be a very hard journey. He watched Padmé sleep, the twins tucked in along her sides, and tried to formulate a plan. 

He looked at Threepio, master of languages, and Artoo, extraordinary hacker-droid, and then at Obi-Wan who was still in a state of shock.

Maybe they shouldn't have run. Maybe Anakin could have found a different way. But he'd known, when Palpatine admitted his affiliation, there was no way he could defeat the man alone. The Sith was too confident. But Anakin hadn't trusted the Jedi in a very long time, so he had grabbed his wife, gone to his Master… and barely helped Obi-Wan evade execution at the hands of their own men.

His eyes fell on Artoo again, and he remembered long ago teasing Padmé that they would be fine, that Artoo was with them.

"Buddy, I have an idea," he said quietly. "Going to need both you and Threepio to help me, but… we need to reach out to anyone who survived, and get the truth out to the galaxy. You ready to help me with that?"

[Always!]

Artoo's strong agreement left Anakin smiling for the first time in days that had nothing to do with the tiny lives sleeping beside his wife.

+++

"… signing off Rebel Radio for now, freedom fighters. Stay strong, and keep the Light alive." Anakin let his voice fade, got the all-clear from Artoo that the signal had been killed, and then looked up as Padmé leaned over him to kiss his forehead.

"Who would have thought it possible, Ani, that you would be the one to start the Rebellion?"

"I had to, for you. Because you would have, if you hadn't been recovering," he said with unabashed love for his wife. "It's not much now, just facts and passing information."

"But it is a beginning," Obi-Wan said, shifting Luke to his shoulder so he could help the boy's irritable stomach with a few strong pats to his back. Leia, in her mother's arms, was peacefully sleeping.

"Let's just hope it's enough to start the end, for Palpatine," Anakin said.


	2. Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit helps with the Rebel Radio broadcasts.

The swimmer furtively checked the waters ahead, then quickly crossed the distance, his large eyes and olfactory receptors at full awareness of all that was going on. He used the chaos of the attack by his Mon Cal allies to slip around to the communication array, and attach the device he had been given by Skywalker.

Kit Fisto then sent a signal to withdraw, and swam for all he was worth to his hidden ship. Once he was comfortably off-world, he settled in and keyed open the broadcast channel.

"Tonight on Rebel Radio, we would like to say hello to all our fine Imperial boys on Dac," he began. "Let us share with you the grim statistics of all the destruction your cowardly leader has set you to do this week…"

He fell easily into his shaming role, reminding those who wore the plastoid armor that they made real beings suffer, and for no good reason at all. The more morale they could break, the stronger the Rebellion's chances grew. Some day, they'd be strong enough to gamble on a full offensive.

Maybe on that day, he would stop having nightmares of the Temple burning, and of distant loves killed by those they had trusted.


	3. Padmé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé sets off the end-game.

"This is it, Rebel Radio. It's our do or die moment. Rise up and raise hell against our oppressors. Even now, as we speak, brave beings across the galaxy are striking the first blows. It's up to all of us, friends and comrades, to make certain those blows last, that our children grow up free at last.

"The future may be scary without a written path, but the present is terrifying in its death and destruction."

Padmé clicked off, secured her blasters and her helmet, then smiled at the half-grown teenagers ready to flank her and Anakin into battle.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be," Obi-Wan said, slightly ahead of them as they readied to emerge from their hiding place aboard the deadly fortress of their enemy.

"Let's go cut the head off the monster, so we can burn the body later," Leia said with blasters on her belt and thigh, lightsabers in her hands.

"Don't use that analogy near your teacher, Leia," Anakin said warmly, proud of his children, of the Rebellion they had crafted as a family. "She's still touchy about things burning near her."

Leia grinned, nodded, and touched her bond with Ahsoka Tano reassuring herself that she was in place. Luke touched her hand lightly, before firming his own bond to Obi-Wan.

They were all ready, whether they lived or died, to end the Sith menace for once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> From a request meme on Tumblr, where I had a list of characters and a list of tropes. All three of these chapters were because of three separate picks for "Buccaneer Broadcaster".


End file.
